Usuario discusión:DarkSnakex
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fallout! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Vault-Tec. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Uberfuzzy (Discusión) 20:45 29 may 2009 Hola Amigo, ¿como estas?. Pues espero que bien. Queria mantener contacto contigo (ya que eres el unico activo en la wikia al parecer) Y echale un vistaso a mi pagina de usuario (Quiza te guste) --Piro96 19:46 13 jun 2009 (UTC) : ¡Qué bueno es ver otra alma por la wiki!, esto estaba más solitario que el Yermo. Me gusta tu página de usuario, debo aprender a ponerle color a la mía... DarkSnake 19:55 13 jun 2009 (UTC) : Perfecto, quiza yo pueda ayudarte, tengo mucha experiencia por las wikis, pertenesco a Grand Theft Encyclopedia y Need For Wiki (soy inactivo). En lo que pueda ayudarte, un gusto. - (Conestame en mi discución porfavor) --Piro96 20:40 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Hey, hola de nuevo. Un favor, pasame tu Messenger (si es que tienes) para charlar un poco y quiero hablarte de la wiki. --Piro96 21:18 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Justo para eso queria tu msn, para preguntarte sobre las plantillas. Por cierto, acepta mi invitación. --Piro96 21:34 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Amigo, solo te queria avisar, que no tendre tiempo de hacer artículos por lo menos en 2 semanas completas (examenes, tareas, etc.) Así que hay te encargo la wiki hehe. Adiós. --Piro96 01:59 16 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola, quería decirte, que en el artículo principal y genérico de Fallout 3, hay algunas cosas que no se corresponden con la realidad del juego. Son fallos que viene arrastrando dicho artículo desde la edición en la Wikipedia en castellano. Entre ellos, el fallo más importante es lo referente al comienzo de la guerra. Según el artículo que había en el ordenador del museo de historia americana de Rivet City la guerra empezo entre 2066 y 2067, no en 2052. Si conoces otra fuente de todos modos, dímelo, para cambiarlo en el artículo de la Gran guerra Un saludo y por cierto, estoy encantado de que se este llevando a cabo la edición wiki de todo lo referente a un juegazo tan grande como es Fallout 3. Estoy honrado de participar, y pronto será la segunda vez que me pasaré el juego. Espero que todas las cosas nuevas que he averiguado sirvan para aumentar el contenido y artículos de la wiki de fallout ;) Buenas, soy un nuevo usuario. Buenas, acabo de hacer mi primera mini edición y de aquí en adelante hare más, lo único que no controlo mucho el tema este de las wikis. Pero hare lo que pueda por ayudar... ni siquiera sé como he encontrado esta página... xD salu2! mi mail es mau_alex5@hotmail.com agregenme hablemos de la wiki Hola soy nuevo en la wikkia espero que alguien me pueda ayudar a mejorar mi pagina de usuario bueno espero su respuesta gracias Muy Bien me tarde toda la noche pero lo logre edite el articulo de the pitt lo mejor posible espero que puedas pasar a verlo y una pregunta: como puedo llgar a ser administrador como tu???? bueno eso es todo y solo digo pasen a ver mi articulo de the pitt ahora me anfocare a hacer articulos de las demas expanciones!!!!!! bueno espero tu respuesta adios!!!! me parece bien ya que como dices Fallout lleva a muchas confusiones ahhhh... acabo de terminar el articulo de logros de fallout 3 pasa a verlo y dame tu opinion..... Template import Maybe you'd like me to import all The Vault templates here? Obviously they'd need to be translated, but it will save you some work on manually copying them. I did it at Turkish and Swedish vault already. Ausir(talk) 05:34 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Porque cuando guardo la Web no la puedo ver. Porque cuando guardo la Pagina Web, despues resulta que no la puedo ver. Holas Hola, soy un VICIADO con mayusculas al fallout 3 en PC, y viendo la wiki inglesa me dije... ostias? y abra una wiki en español del juego y aki estoy, pero veo que no tiene muchos articulos y me gustaria ayudar con mis experiencias por todo Yermo Capital... y hacer un poco de traducciones desde la wiki en igles... pero no se me da bien esto... donde esta la guia para aprender? seguro que la tengo delantede mis narices y no la veo... Cuadros de informacion Oye, como se ponen los cuadros como los que tienes en tu pagina de usuario? por que le di a editar en otra pagina copie el codigo lo modifique con el texto que quise y la foto, pero luego solo me sale la foto :S --MikeToreno 13:07 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Gracias por ayudarme Gracias DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo por ayudar a editar el articulo Misiones de Fallout 3. Es que no tenia tiempo para poner las misiones opcionales. Ubicación de Quantum Hola DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo y te pregunto si podrías ayudarme a completar la localización de las 94 Nuka Colas Quantum. Se que hay Quantum en el museo de Historia y en RobCo pero no me acuerdo cuantas había. Creo (no se si hay) que hay tambien en la Biblioteca. --Lugamo 22:33 27 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Gracias! Lugamo 22:51 27 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Disparales en la cabeza Viste que cuando haces la misión "Torre Tempenny" (Al menos de forma pacífica) y despues "Disparales en la cabeza" te daras cuenta que Tempenny aparece como muerto. Entonces ¿Sabes como debería hacer para acceder a Fuerte Constantine?. Lugamo 03:12 28 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Gracias Lugamo 22:36 28 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo lols Hya algun articulo urgente por escribir? o todos estan en un nivel de urgencia medio? es que no se que escribir, o traducir... Padrino/MikeToreno 21:37 28 ago 2009 (UTC) hola, soy nuevo hola a todos me llamo diego y soy nuevo en toda regla, llege aqui por casualidad buscando alguna forma de entrar en raven rock y pense que ya que tengo la guia oficial de 465 paginas podría ayudar, gracias Wenohhhh es que lo de la linea temporal tiene tela por que depende de cada uno que juege... yo me peudo pasar dos años en el yermo asta activar el purificador, y otro en dos semanas lo mismo XD Padrino/MikeToreno 22:03 30 ago 2009 (UTC) linea temporal ironico... pero la estoy buscando en la wiki en ingles y no la encuentro :S podrias darme el link? Padrino/MikeToreno 22:31 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Edit: ya la encontre EDIT 2: Traduczo cosas solo del fallout 3 o traduzco todo? osea que se ponga info de otros fallout Como are pa distinguir ? jeje es que te digo que ya toy terminando de lñeer y creo que tengo ganas de traducirlo pero a lo unico que e jugao es a FO3... no sabrias distinguir que cosas son de FO1 FO2 Y FO3 y las de Tactics y to eso :S A muy bien, vale ya un dia de estos empiezo, que ilu tengo XD Buenas tio! Nada más pa comentarte que mi inactividad esta semanas era por las fiestas d emi pueblo ya vuelvo a la carga jeje! salu2!--QiQe 20:48 10 sep 2009 (UTC) tio me pasa algo raro, cuando edito un tema se me sale de la cuenta no se porque, he estado haciendo la misión de El sueño americano y mientras la hacia pone que esta mi cuenta pero al guardar lo guarda con mi ip como si no estuviera identificado sabes alguna solucion de esto? salu2! Hola..... Hola... como estas DarkSnakex... gracias de antemano por administrar este sitio para los que hablamos español... y pues... espero contribuir aun mas en su engrandecimiento.... Logros de Fallout 3 DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo y quisiera saber para que sirven los logros y los puntos que dan estos. Muchas Gracias. Lugamo 22:12 6 oct 2009 (UTC)Lugamo hola darksnakex soy nuevo me he pasado el fallout 3 4 veces jajajajaja (un viciado) escucha se del juego de fallout 3 mucho si algun dia me necesitais dejame un mensaje o mejor pasame tu msn yo soy ylef-@hotmail.com Salu2--Alvaro Cobain 14:25 12 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿alguien sabe cual es el arma mas eficaz contra las hormigas de fuego--201.127.255.201 02:10 15 oct 2009 (UTC)gerardo hiram